1. Field
The present technology relates to systems and methods for spectroscopy analysis. More particularly, embodiments of the technology involve a system and method for performing surface enhanced Raman spectroscopy.
2. Related Art
Surface Enhanced Raman Spectroscopy (SERS), or scattering, is a technique for analyzing a material to identify components of the material present at a surface of the material and other materials that have come in contact with the surface. SIRS involves exposing the material under test to a monochromatic light source (such as a laser) and sensing the light reflected by the material under test. Characteristics of the reflected light provide a “fingerprint” of the material, including information about components present in the material. SERS can be used, for example, to detect and analyze corrosion taking place at the surface of a metal. This may be useful in evaluating the effectiveness of corrosion inhibiting agents.
Conventional SERS processes involve aligning a light source, such a laser, with a material to be tested and aligning various light sensors with the material to be tested to capture the light reflected off the material. Aligning the emitter and the sensors for the conventional SERS processes is an iterative process that can take several hours to perform making the process inefficient at best.
Thus, there is a need for an improved SERS process that does not suffer from the limitations of conventional SERS processes.